


lights go on again

by baeconandeggs, uwubyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubyun/pseuds/uwubyun
Summary: Chanyeol was about to commit suicide because of his tiring life but cancelled his plan when a strawberry from his kitchen jar shouted at him.





	lights go on again

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE990  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** This is far from perfect, it’s obviously different from what I intend to write. Sorry for the prompter, it was supposed to be full of fluff but I don’t know what is going on with my head, I’m sorry. To mods, thank you for being patient with me, you guys are the best. My beta reader, thank you for helping me! For readers, please enjoy this story. Thank you

Title: Lights go on again

 

Park Chanyeol wondered when was the last time he was genuinely happy.  

One movement from him and all his suffering that he had to endure will end, Chanyeol gripped the knife tightly. To be honest, he still has doubts on ending his life this way. It must hurt, right? Of course, it should be painful just imagining his blood splatter everywhere as he waits to die enough to make him shudder and think again about his decision.

But at the same time, he wants to end his miseries and leave all his problems behind. Yes, this is his only solution. There’s no point living anymore, everything he did to try to fix the mess goes into the gutter. Chanyeol takes a deep breath and the knife starts to sink deeper into his wrist.

However, before it could form any injury, a call from his phone stopped all of his movement. The raven-haired man sighed, not sure whether he’s disappointed or relieved. He tossed the knife away and snatched his phone from the coffee table and saw that it is Kim Jongin, his friend since college.

“What do you want?” Chanyeol leaned on his sofa.

The other guy from the line chuckled. “Just want to make sure that you won’t do anything stupid”

_ “Too bad, I almost did it” _

“Aren’t you supposed to be working right now?” Chanyeol stared into the wall.

“Yeah, but I’m worried about you…. Everyone is afraid that you will-“

“I will what?” He snapped, these days he becomes very hot-tempered and kind of an asshole to his friends, he was desperate to stay conscious so why should he care about others’ feelings? To him, everything doesn’t matter anymore.

“You think that I want to kill myself?” He continued the words that Jongin was about to say just now.

He heard Jongin sigh, his friend is probably used to him being a jerk by now. “Calm down, I will come to your place after work and bring some food, I’m sure you’re not eating at all today”

Jongin is not wrong, Chanyeol doesn’t have any appetite today or the day before this. He wants to chase Jongin away but thinking that his friend took a break from his work just to check up on him made Chanyeol feel a bit better than before.

 

“Suit yourself” He answered.

“Great! I need to work right now if you need anything just call me, okay?”

Chanyeol just hummed in response and turn off the call. He grabbed the knife back touching every part of it slowly as if he wants to remember every inch of the dangerous tool.

“Maybe next time”

He thought before putting the knife into the kitchen and going back to his room again to sleep. These past few weeks, he keeps sleeping again and again sometimes he doesn’t even know the date or is it day or night because he keeps his room in the dark to help him sleep better. Only by sleeping can help him calm and forget about his problem even if he must face the nightmare every night at least, it is not real.

When Park Chanyeol opened his eyes, he heard the annoying bells from his front door. ‘ _ Jongin must’ve arrived already’ _ , he guessed before he gets the door. He was greeted by a huge grin from his best friend before the man entered the house without being invited. Jongin immediately went to the kitchen and organized all the foods that he bought from the mart earlier.

“Why you bought so much food?” Chanyeol asked as he took a box of strawberries from the paper bag and eyed it interestingly.

“I need to go to Shanghai for two weeks and I don’t want you to starve yourself to death while I’m gone” The younger answered as he placed some groceries inside the almost empty fridge. It’s been a while since he went grocery shopping after the incident occurred, he only stays in his house without going anywhere. At this point, only Kim Jongin that keep him alive.

“When?”

“Tomorrow, I will take the earliest flight,” The younger said nonchalantly. 

“Oh, alright and why strawberry? I prefer kiwi” He looked at the strawberries that were inside a tiny box. 

“Bought it from some lady on street, she looks kind of desperate, so I tried to help her”

Chanyeol shrugged and put the strawberries into one of the kitchen jars that were being placed on the island. The strawberry was big and red in color, looking so delicious and even smell wonderful. That lady must have grown it by herself, Chanyeol thought.

“Give me the bills I will pay back to you” Even if he is becoming grumpy day by day he still hates it if he is in debt with someone. Especially to Jongin, that guy has done so many good deeds to him.

“No need, it's payday and you always treat me with so many things before”

Chanyeol and Jongin met when they were in college, Jongin used to be so poor until he couldn’t afford to buy food. So, the taller took pity on him and decided to treat him with foods until to the point where Jongin cried because he was so embarrassed for being a burden to Chanyeol. But, Chanyeol never thought of it as a burden as he really wants to help him without any other intention. That’s why Jongin always feel grateful for Chanyeol because if it not for him, he believes that he will never finish his studies.

Chanyeol was about to retort but Jongin cut him by asked him to prepare foods that he packed on the table. The taller did as he was told and muttered a soft thanks to his friend.

After everything was prepared they are eating comfortably with Jongin chat-chatting about current news and Chanyeol gives some of his thought about current issues. It was pleasant and Chanyeol is glad that Jongin is here to avert his mind from bad thought.

“The company needs you” Jongin blurted out suddenly and the taller stop himself from eating. He put down his chopstick and sighed heavily.

He knew it, Jongin is here to coax him back to work. There must be a lot of paper works that need to be approved by him soon, it must be the reason why everyone was desperate to bring him back to the company after two weeks on leave.

“Chanyeol, your problem won’t go away if you keep hiding like this”

Of course, it won’t be solved Chanyeol knew that, but he is a coward. He scared that if he takes any further action it will only get worse. He can’t bear to handle another problem right now.

“Just ask Junmyeon to handle it, he already agreed to take care of the company while I’m gone” Chanyeol took a sip of water before continue eating his dinner, fully aware that Jongin’s eyes bore on him as if he tried to figure out what’s on his mind.

“He did well but you are the chairman, the investors kept asking your whereabouts”

“They scare they might lose their money, they don’t even care about me” Chanyeol mumbled, he is the chairman of Park Corporation for three years already. During that period, he learned a lot especially about people and their behavior. He realized most people that he met only be nice to him because of his wealth and fame. Without it, he doubts they even batted their eyelash on him.

“That’s how it works in this field we should be used to it by now,” Jongin said, it’s been two weeks since Chanyeol sudden leave and he tried everything he could to bring the man back to his office but every effort of his only goes in vain.

 

“It’s because of her right?”

Chanyeol silence means that he didn’t deny the assumptions and Jongin sighed for nth times. He decided to let the topic died since he knows how much the man hurt from it. He shut himself out from the world the moment he received the news, making everyone worried about his health and entrusted Jongin to look out for him since he is his best friend.

“It’s not only because of her” The tall man confessed, Jongin waits for Chanyeol to share his thought, but the man only continues his eating. Jongin understands that Chanyeol still not ready to share his pains with him yet. So, he let the man be and finish his meals.

After they finished their meals, Jongin must take his leave as he needs to wake up early to catch the flight tomorrow. Before he leaves, he keeps reminding Chanyeol to stay hydrated and eat healthily as he is not there to be his nanny. Chanyeol kicked the man out. 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure what he does next, but he remembers that the moment he read the news on some tabloid, he saw his ex-fiancée. Smiling happily with her soon-to-be husband in some renowned restaurant in Seoul. The journalist caught them on a date together, it wasn’t a surprise the couple was being followed everywhere since Chanyeol failed engagement with the actress caused a huge commotion among the South Koreans.

They were once were labeled as the nation’s power couple as his ex-fiancée, Yoon Sohye is the top actress in South Korea and Park Chanyeol was the CFO of the leading company in Asia. They were college sweetheart before Chanyeol proposed to her when they were 26 years old. They planned to get married one year later but, everything starts to crumble because of the sudden death of Chanyeol’s parents and brother in an airplane crash during their business trip to Barcelona.

Park Chanyeol was suddenly named as the chairman of the Park Corporation because his father who was the chairman of the company and his brother who was supposed to be the heir of the empire passed away. Leaving Chanyeol flummoxed and confused by the situation that he had to face. He has to forget his wedding with the actress for a while because he needs to focus on the company or the empire would collapse into ashes. He won’t allow everything that his ancestor built crumbled because that what his father always preached to him since he was a child.

For three years he dedicated himself with works, there were times where he didn’t even go home for months and sleep in the office. He didn’t even realize that he unconsciously cut off his relationship with his friends due to being too engrossed in his works. Only Jongin and some of his friends that worked in the same company still contacted him. 

 

He was puzzled when his fiancée suddenly called off their engagement two weeks ago and wondered where did he go wrong?

“You never have time with me anymore, Yeol. I’m lonely but you never there”

That’s what she said on the phone while sobbing uncontrollably. Chanyeol begged for her to think about the decision again but she stays firm and wished that Chanyeol will find his happiness. The chairman about to retort back and says that he doesn’t have anyone but her, however, she cut off the calls and leave Chanyeol staring into space with many thoughts in his head.

The next day, when their break up news came out Chanyeol also found out that she is seeing another guy. They were co-actors but falls in love during the filming, that’s what he heard from the tabloid journalist. Chanyeol broke down for the first time after his family died, all the emotions that he builds up three years ago until now burst and he shut himself out from the world.

“How could you smile like that when I’m suffering here?” Chanyeol mumbled to no one as he gazed the two-lovebird picture.

Chanyeol falls asleep after that, he dreamt about his childhood that filled with nothing but books and angry grandfather that disappointed with his rebellious behavior, being compared with his much smarter brother by his parents when he was a teenager and regrets his college life because he can’t choose his desired major.

He had enough.

As soon as he opened his eyes again, he searches for sleeping pills. He is determined this time as he found the bottle in his bedroom. He poured all the pills in his palm, Chanyeol sat on his bed while staring hard at the pills that will kill him later. He took several deep breaths and about to shove all of it into his mouth.

_ This is it, no more suffering. _

“Hewwwoo! I'm Baekhyunee! Stop Mr. Park Chanyeooooool!”

Chanyeol dropped all of his pills on the floor, eyes wild searching for any form of human in his room. When he found no one he bravely took steps out from his room with a bat on his hands, who knows? It might be some burglar although it is impossible because his penthouse security is very tight. He keeps looking from where the voice might come but failed because there is no one in his house except for him! Great, has he gone insane now? But he swears he heard the voice clearly. Chanyeol leaned on the kitchen counter, trying to understand what just had happened.

“Mister, I'm here!”

 

Chanyeol falls on the floor out of shock. Hands still tight gripping onto the baseball bat, the voice seems much closer than before this time.

“Where the fuck are you!? Come out asshole!” Chanyeol yelled to no one like a madman.

Chanyeol heard a whimper, a fucking whimper.

“Don’t use vulgar word please, Baekhyunee hates it”

He swore that the voice is on the verge of crying and Chanyeol almost feels bad for yelling at ‘ _ it’ _ .

“Whoever you are, come out now!” He sternly says, that thing doesn’t sound threatening, but he still needs to be prepared. Who knows? These days people with bad intention has many tactics on their sleeves.

“Okay, Mister!” The voice chirped almost too excitedly.

Chanyeol was ready to swing the bat before he realized that one of his kitchen jars was cracked in a second and his eyes were covered in light. He stumbled backward until he falls on the ground. He was confused, blinded, angry and most importantly that voice is giggling happily. Chanyeol rubbed his eyes, hoping that it could see soon. The next time, he opened his eyes, he saw a naked boy grinning in front of him.

Chanyeol gaped because what appeared in front of him is a naked person with a very pretty face and alluring body. He smiles brightly to Chanyeol, the boy stepped closer to him and Chanyeol only watched as he gets on his knee and place both of his hands on his lap.

“Hi, Mister! I’m Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol swore he almost blinded by the boy’s boxy smile. He has very fair skin without any scars on it, messy strawberry colored hairs, droopy eyes, and full cheeks. If they didn’t meet through this… _ ’ weird’ _ encountered, Chanyeol could’ve flirted with him and even worship his existence.

It took a moment before Chanyeol realized that the boy still naked from head to toe and immediately looked away from him. Chanyeol mustered up all of his strength and went to the living room.

“Mister? Where are you going?” The boy asked he followed Chanyeol as fast as he could even though he falls shortly behind.  

 

The man hastily grabbed a comforter that he placed on the sofa because he always falls asleep on it while watching television. He wrapped it around Baekhyun who only watched him curiously.

 

“You must be cold” Chanyeol murmured before looked away quickly from Baekhyun because damn it, the boy looks so fucking cute and innocent with his body wrapped like a burrito.

“You’re a good man, mister” The boy giggled, cheeks flushed and Chanyeol swore he saw an angel in front of him.

Chanyeol scoffed before ushered the boy to sit on the sofa. Even if the boy is adorable he still needs to know who is he and what the hell is he doing in his house? How did he get into his house?

“Okay, Baekhyun right?” He asked, and the boy answers a very cheerful ‘yep!’ to him.

“Uh, how did you get into my house?”

“Mr. Kim Jongin is the one that brings me here!”

“What? Jongin? When?” Now, Chanyeol becomes more confused than ever.

“The strawberry mister remember?”

“What about it?”

“I’m that strawberry” Baekhyun said as if it the most obvious things in the world.

The taller almost burst into a laughing fit but seeing how Baekhyun only looked at him with determine looks his eyes widen in surprises, how could it be possible? Is this boy even sane? Should he call the police or hospital? Then, Chanyeol remembers the broken kitchen jar, the bright light and the sudden appearance of the boy out of nowhere.

_ It can’t be. _

“You must be kidding me” Chanyeol groaned. 

“No, mister. I never lie” Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“I don’t think it was possible for a strawberry to turn into human, Baekhyun”

“But I’m real! You see mister. I was cursed by the old lady for misbehaving and the only way to turn back into a human is by helping others that were in need”

 

“.... And you found me?”

 

“Correct! So, I have to help you and make you happy as long as you need me here!”

“Baekhyun, I know my head is kind of mess up right now but I’m not crazy enough to believe your story” 

Baekhyun pouts as he heard that.

“But mister, you saw me transform right?” He played with his fingers as he said that, head hanging low. 

 

Chanyeol sighed heavily because he really can’t find any reasonable answer for how the boy gets into his house. But then again, people getting creative to get his fortune and even though Baekhyun looks very innocent he still has to report him to the poli--

“I swear, mister! I’m not a bad person!” Baekhyun whined, eyes filled with tears and cheeks red.

_ Ah, fuck it. _

Eventually, he let the boy stay in his house. It is indeed a bad idea to let a stranger who claimed himself as a boy-turn-to-strawberry live in his house. But Chanyeol was too tired and the boy looks like he couldn’t even harm a fly.

 

As he is tidying the guest room to let Baekhyun sleep for tonight or maybe the day after it suddenly, the already showered strawberry boy barged into the room. 

“Mister Chan—“

“Please, just call me Chanyeol”

“Okay, Chanyeol” Cue the giggles. This boy is adorable, it’s getting unreal by now. 

“What is it Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun held his handphone with his head tilting on the side. “What is this thing?” 

 

“It called a phone, we used it to communicate with people” Chanyeol replied, a little bit flabbergasted by the question. 

“That’s amazing! We don’t have this kind of technology” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol wondered how old this boy truly is? So, he asked him.

“Definitely older than you probably around your great-grandma age” 

Chanyeol decided not to ask anymore or his sanity would leave him too.

“Anyway, this thing was singing before! Is it supposed to be like that?” 

 

“Sing?” Chanyeol thought for a while and then realized that someone must have called him earlier. 

 

“Give me that” Baekhyun give the phone back, looking at him with curiosity. 

 

There’s two missed call from Junmyeon, something must have happened in the office that required his action. Chanyeol sighed heavily, he really doesn’t want to think about work right now. However, the company is still his responsibility, no matter how exhausted he is he can’t just ditch it. So, he called back and after two-tone Junmyeon picked up his phone. 

 

“I know this is not the right time, but we really need you” Junmyeon speak almost in rushed as if he is too busy to even talk right now and Chanyeol feels bad knowing that he is the reason why Junmyeon becoming busier these days. His works probably become too unbearable for Junmyeon to handle it alone. 

 

“That project in Sapporo need your approval immediately or else they can’t start the construction. We can’t delay it any longer, Chanyeol” 

Chanyeol reluctantly gives promise to Junmyeon that he will be in the office tomorrow morning. It’s only because of Junmyeon distressed voice that makes Chanyeol agreed on going back to work. Junmyeon always keep his composure and do his things quietly but effectively, it’s one of many reasons why Chanyeol entrusted Junmyeon to run the company while, he took a vacation to cure his broken heart. So, to hear his right-hand man calling and asking his presence, the matters must be important that Junmyeon can’t handle it alone. 

Just as he about to leave the room Baekhyun clasped on his arm. Looking up at him with those innocent eyes. 

 

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

 

“To my room of course,” Chanyeol answered. 

 

“You are not going to sleep here?” 

 

“Baekhyun, this is your room and mine is over there so if you need anything just knock on my door”

 

“B-but I want to sleep with you”

 

“...What?”

 

“I hate sleeping alone dummy!” Now his face is all red and Chanyeol can’t blame him for that, what kind of person just ask someone that he just met less than 24 hours to sleep with him and on top of that calling them dummy? Well, only Baekhyun. 

 

There’s a pregnant silence, Chanyeol seriously doesn’t know what he should do with this mysterious boy. Perhaps it is a bad idea letting him stay in his house, he should’ve called security. But looking at the boy distressed looks Chanyeol pretty sure the boy must have his reasons why he couldn’t sleep alone. 

 

“And why is that?” So, he asked. 

 

Baekhyun looked conflicted as if he is trying to keep a very big secret from him, well it’s possible since they only meet each other for half a day. But still, he wondered why Baekhyun was so comfortable with him as if he already knows him for his whole life? 

 

“Before I was turned into strawberry the old lady cast curse on me while I was sleeping” Chanyeol listened intently. 

 

“I’m scared what if the old lady come back again when I sleep?” He continued while looking at him with those droopy teary eyes and lips trembling, Chanyeol feel bad, it feels like he just kicked a puppy. 

 

“Alright, I will sleep with you” God, that sound wrong. “But only for tonight” 

 

Baekhyun beamed upon hearing the answered and Chanyeol swore he saw an angel in front of him. His full cheeks are glowing, eyes turned into a crescent and those smiles are indeed beautiful. Okay, maybe he is whipped. The boy gives him a joyful  _ ‘thanks’ _ before clings on his right arm. Chanyeol brings him to the master bedroom which is his room because his bed is much spacious than the one inside the guest room. 

 

The room was painted in grey and a little hint of black with most of the decoration are in either grey, black or white color. The first thing that Baekhyun saw upon arriving in the room was Chanyeol’s huge window that allowed him to see the view of the city in high place since Chanyeol’s penthouse located in the highest floor of the building that he owned. Baekhyun almost leaped towards the window and pressed his face to see the view. Chanyeol chuckled seeing the boy’s cute antics. 

 

“This is amazing! It feels like I’m floating in the sky!” Baekhyun squealed, his face lit up with glee. 

 

Chanyeol only smiles and went to the bed to organized space to the smaller. He also grabbed four pillow and extra comforter for him to sleep on the couch in his room. 

 

“I miss flying” 

 

His ears picked up the words even though Baekhyun only half-whispered it. 

 

“You used to fly in aircraft? During your time?” He asked, a bit curious. He pretty sure that during his great-grandma time aircraft still doesn’t exist yet or does it? 

 

Baekhyun gasped out loud, delicate hands immediately cover his mouth as if he just blurted out something he shouldn’t say. Chanyeol raised his eyebrow in question by Baekhyun’s reaction. 

 

“Y-yeah something like that” He mumbled while playing with his fingers. Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and another gasped filled in the room. 

 

“Why are you sleeping there!?” He snatched the pillows away from the taller, hugging it protectively. 

 

Chanyeol wondered what the hell did he get himself into? Sure, Baekhyun is cute but that doesn’t give him right to act disrespectfully to him, the owner of the house and the person that kind enough to provide him shelter and foods! 

 

“Baekhyun, don’t you feel weird sleeping next to a stranger?” He tried to reason with him. 

 

The smaller shake his head. “But you are no stranger to me, mister” And he blushed. 

 

“We only know each other for half a day” Chanyeol stated matter of factly. “You shouldn’t trust people so easily” He continued. 

 

“But you are a good man” Baekhyun mumbled. 

“You don’t know that yet” 

 

The taller took back the pillows from him and placed it on the sofa that big enough for him to sleep comfortably. Baekhyun watched him silently, he only makes a move when Chanyeol insisted him to sleep on the bed. The taller then switch off the lights after he makes sure that Baekhyun already in the bed. 

 

Unbeknownst to him that Baekhyun hates darkness or being left alone. 

 

For some reason, that night Chanyeol sleep soundly although he was not sleeping in the comfort of his own bed. However, compared to the other nights this is the first time that he can fall into deep slumber without any nightmare.

 

His alarm went off at seven o’clock, telling him to wake up and start a new day. He groaned sleepily as he wakes up and wondered for a second why he set an alarm if he didn’t do anything today? But then, he remembers his promise to Junmyeon and the strawberry boy in his house. But then, he realized that his chest feels quite heavy as if someone cuddling him--  _ wait _ . 

 

Chanyeol immediately opened his eyes, his vision saw a mop of fluffy strawberry hair belongs to Baekhyun. That pretty stranger must have climbed on top of him in the middle of the night when he already falls asleep like a little creep he is. The smaller hugged his torso and buried his face on his neck as if asking for comfort on the taller. Chanyeol seriously wondering what in the world is inside the smaller head? Does this boy have any shame at all?

 

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol called his name, hoping that the boy would wake up. 

 

After three times calling his name, Baekhyun finally fluttered his eyes open. He looks around confusedly before his sleepy gaze fixed on Chanyeol and smile adorably. Chanyeol swore his heart almost burst by the scene. Baekhyun is unreal, there’s no way a human can be this beautiful and adorable. 

 

“Good morning, Chanyeollie” 

 

_ Wow, cute.  _

 

But no matter how beautiful the boy is he still can’t just climb on top of someone when they were sleeping. Well, maybe in certain circumstances. 

 

“Right, morning. I think I made myself clear last night that you’re sleeping in the bed?” Chanyeol asked and from the looks of the boy, he wondered whether he even listened to him at all because he keeps looking at Chanyeol as if he is the best thing that ever happened to him. Okay, maybe he is a bit exaggerated and sounds too narcissistic. 

 

“I’m sorry, Chanyeollie but I really hate dark” Baekhyun face fall as he said that, lips forming into a pout. 

 

“You should’ve said that sooner” Chanyeol sighed. “Now, excuse me I need to go work” 

 

Baekhyun looks reluctant for a moment but still complies the request and get down from the taller. Then, continue to sit on the armrest while waiting for Chanyeol to finished stretching his tired limbs. Baekhyun’s weight is not even heavy but sleeping on top of him for the rest of the night? Now that’s what makes his limbs sore furthermore, they were sleeping on the coach. 

 

“I have to go to the office--” He doesn’t even manage to finish his words before Baekhyun cut it.

 

“Oh! Can I come?” The smaller eyes glistening with hope and excitement. Chanyeol suddenly hates to let him down. 

 

“Uhh, yeah I guess” His original plan was to let Baekhyun stay on his house when he went to finish his business but when he thinks about it again it won’t hurt to bring him along. Only God knows what the boy will do when he is not there to watch Baekhyun. Just last night he was telling Baekhyun to take a shower, the smaller come back to him a few minutes with wet eyes and tons of apologies about how he doesn’t know where he can get water. 

 

“Great! I can’t wait to see this world!” The smaller jumped happily, Chanyeol smile by the cute behavior. Really, this is the first time he started off his morning without feeling lonely. Baekhyun’s presence in his house really helps him filled that emptiness. 

 

Maybe it’s not that bad to have Baekhyun around him. 

 

Chanyeol let Baekhyun taking shower in the main bathroom since the boy more familiar with it after last night. Meanwhile, Chanyeol uses the one in his bedroom to save time. Chanyeol was tying his tie when Baekhyun entered his bedroom with only towel wrapping around his petite body. Chanyeol doesn’t mean to stare at Baekhyun’s body for too long but you can’t blame him since the strawberry hair boy has a very pretty body line. 

 

“What should I wear?” He asked rather innocently. 

 

The taller snapped from his reverie and took his eyes away from Baekhyun, immediately give the smaller a pair of his sweatshirt and jeans. Taking mental note to buy him some clothes later since the boy almost drowns himself in his clothes. Baekhyun happily received the clothes and about to throw away his towel before Chanyeol stop him. 

 

“You do know that you can use guest room, right?” 

 

Baekhyun nodded, looking at Chanyeol confusedly. 

 

“Then--- nevermind” The chairman sighed before turned his head around, he doesn’t know what he will do if he saw the smaller in naked form again. 

 

After having a simple breakfast which is toast and milk since Chanyeol doesn’t have enough time to prepare anything fancy than this, they went to the chairman’s office. Throughout the ride Baekhyun was so exhilarated, pointing out anything that piques his interest. Baekhyun reminds him of a little child that only begin to get to know the world. To be honest, Chanyeol quite envious of him because Baekhyun still oblivious to any obstacle in this difficult world, unlike Chanyeol who already sick and tired of everything around him.

 

When they arrived in the building, every worker's eyes are on them looking at the duo curiously. Chanyeol expected this reaction since their chairman suddenly reappeared after weeks with a boy that looks like he still underage out of nowhere. Chanyeol can imagine what will his next gossip be like. 

 

They reached the top floor of Park’s Corporation building which is where his office was placed along with his secretary, Mrs. Gu. The secretary looks bewildered as she saw Chanyeol coming out from the elevator with a boy following him from behind obediently. The chairman didn’t even inform her that he will be in the office today, so it’s puzzled her but at the same time glad that some urgent documents that keep being delayed because of his absence can be done soon. 

 

“Mr. Park, how are you? I didn’t expect to see you here today” She said with a smile on her face. 

 

“Yeah, me too” Mrs. Gu looks confused by the replied. 

 

“Tell Mr. Kim Junmyeon to meet me at my office right now” He continues before heading towards his office. 

 

As soon as they entered his office Baekhyun immediately let out a happy squealed as soon as he saw his office enormous glass window and continue to latch his face on it, looking at the city view. Baekhyun must have love to be in a high place, Chanyeol concluded. The chairman starts to look over every important document that he hasn’t finished yet. He could feel the pain start to surge on his head when he looked at his unfinished works. Ignoring the stress, he sat down on his chair and continues his abandoned works.  

 

“Look! An airplane!” Baekhyun cheery voice averts his attention from the documents and simultaneously relieve his stress. 

 

Minutes later Junmyeon came into his room with big grins attached on his face. 

 

“Glad to have you back,” He said, Chanyeol hummed in response still focus on the document in front of him. 

 

Junmyeon later cast his eyes on Baekhyun who are now looking at the CEO timidly. Junmyeon believes he never saw this little guy before and thought that no way Chanyeol will get a new lover in a span of two weeks. 

 

“So, who is this?” Junmyeon asked out of curiosity. 

 

The Chairman finally lifted his eyes, “He is Baekhyun, my…. friends” Baekhyun face dropped upon hearing that, Chanyeol could see it very well. What did he expect him to say, anyway? 

 

“A friend that I never see before?” Junmyeon doubt his answer, he knew everything about Park Chanyeol so, it weirded him when the guy suddenly brought a man into his office moreover after the scandal occurred. 

 

“Yeah, we just met” Chanyeol answered with honesty. 

 

“Don’t mind him, let’s just get on our business, now shall we?” He continued. 

 

Deciding not to interfere in Chanyeol’s personal life Junmyeon only nodded and sit in front of the chairman to discuss to him about their business when he was on leave. Chanyeol listens carefully to everything that the CEO said also, give some of his thought here and there. Their discussion stops for a minute because Mrs. Gu has to give some files to the Chairman. Chanyeol managed to steal a glance at Baekhyun who currently read some magazine on a sofa quietly. It’s surprised him because when he brought Baekhyun here he already prepared himself to deal with the smaller odd behavior but seeing him sitting quietly without disturbing anyone truly amaze him. There’s still a lot of things that he should learn about Baekhyun.

 

After Mrs. Gu left, they continue their discussion for an hour before finishing it with a satisfying conclusion. Junmyeon thanks Chanyeol for coming back to the company again amidst of everything that he has to endure. Junmyeon also warned him of tabloid journalists that won’t stop creating his story but Chanyeol fully aware of it and honestly, he doesn’t even care what they will write about him. He already has a lot of things to think about than giving attention to some cheap gossips. 

 

“I just don’t want you to hurt yourself even more” Junmyeon sighed, feeling sympathetic towards his friend who already goes through so many things alone. 

 

Chanyeol only laughs humorless. “Well, it can’t be helped,” He said. 

 

Junmyeon pats him on the back before turning his back to return to his office but not before taking a quick look to the strawberry hair boy who already fallen asleep on the couch while hugging a magazine on his chest. Junmyeon chuckles at the cuteness and looks back to Chanyeol. 

 

“No wonder you warm up to him so quickly” And with that, he walks away from the Chairman’s office. 

 

When Junmyeon closes the door Chanyeol immediately rise from his seat and went to the said boy. Chanyeol unconsciously smiles upon seeing how Baekhyun curled up on his sofa with a peaceful expression. The taller brush Baekhyun’s hairs that cover his eyes softly, admiring the angelic face. Their first meeting yesterday still playing on his head, he knows he shouldn’t trust anyone that tells him they are a human turned into a strawberry but with Baekhyun it somehow feels different. He feels familiar with Baekhyun as if the said boy is always with him in his entire lifetime. 

 

Or maybe it just in his head.

Brushing away that thought, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun off from the couch and carry him to a bedroom that was designed behind his office. The purpose of it is to let him sleep in his office in the case, he has to stay in order to finish his works. Although it never ends. 

 

The moment he stepped in to be the Chairman he can count how many times he managed to sleep in his own home. Most of his time was spent in his office regardless day or night, that’s why Chanyeol didn’t put all the blame to his ex-fiancée when she called off their engagement because he never has time for her before. 

 

He tucked Baekhyun in the bed and leave the smaller there for a while to attend a meeting with the board of directors. Not before reminding Mrs. Gu to look over Baekhyun in case he wakes up. 

 

The meeting goes smoothly, the directors were pleased when they found out he returned to work even for half a day. When Chanyeol walked back to his office, he heard giggles that certainly belong to Baekhyun along with Mrs. Gu laughs. Then, he saw how the middle-aged woman babying Baekhyun by feeding him some mochi on her desk. Chanyeol smile by the scene in front of him, he has to agree that Baekhyun is definitely loveable. A few seconds later, he cleared his throat to announce his presence, almost immediately the secretary back to her professional self. 

 

Baekhyun face lit up upon seeing him, he runs to him with a loud  _ ‘Chanyeollie!’ _ before engulfed him in a tight hug. Now, Chanyeol is not really a fan of public display of affection but with Baekhyun, maybe he can give him an exception. 

 

“Mrs. Gu say you have meeting, how was it?” He asked. 

 

“I-It went well” The chairman mumbled, a little bit flustered by the whole situation. From the corner of his eyes, he can see that Mrs. Gu trying so hard to stifle her laughter. If it’s not because of Baekhyun, Chanyeol would have shot her a glare. 

 

“Baekhyunee is so lovely, Mr. Park. You should bring him here often!” Mrs. Gu suggests, clearly already smitten by the smaller. 

 

Chanyeol decided not to answer that because he doesn’t even know until when Baekhyun will stay with him. However, by the look of the current circumstances they were in, perhaps it might be for a while. The first one to break the hug is the Chanyeol since he wants to bring Baekhyun to the mall to buy him some clothes. After informing his secretary that he is leaving, he drove Baekhyun to the mall. 

 

As expected, Baekhyun was thrilled the moment he stepped his foot in it. Running around the mall excitedly until to the point where Chanyeol has to hold his hand just in case he gets lost. Thankfully, there are not many people inside it as it’s still working hour so, Chanyeol

feels a lot safer to walk around anywhere without worries to have camera shoving on his face. He would like to believe that he is not buying too much for Baekhyun but seeing how both of his hands and Baekhyun are occupied with too many bags, perhaps he is spending too much.

 

“Chanyeol?” 

 

He freezes when he heard the familiar voice calling for him. Chills run through his spine and the sudden wave of anger and sadness rush to him. The said man has no choice but to turn his back and see the last face that he wants to see in this world. 

 

“Sohye” Suddenly, uttering his ex-fiancée name feels difficult. 

 

She gives him her sweetest smile that she could form on her lips and it pains Chanyeol to see that she still looks the same as if nothing going on between them. No, she looks happier. Chanyeol doesn’t even realize that he holds Baekhyun hand tighter than before, Baekhyun doesn’t complain but instead, only watching them silently on his side. 

 

“I was so worried about you, you suddenly disappear!” She said then her eyes shifted to a young man beside the chairman. 

 

“Oh? And who is this?” The actress asked, taking a glance at their clasped hands. 

 

“I’m Baekhyun” 

 

Sohye looks confused as she never heard the name in Chanyeol’s circle of friends but before she could ask any further, Chanyeol beat her. 

 

“Sorry, I would like to talk more with you but as you can see we are quite busy here so, later” The taller look at his watch to convince her, Sohye only nodded before the couple walks away from her. 

 

Baekhyun trying so hard to keep up with the chairman long stride and slowing down upon realizing that the smaller practically jogging to keep up with his pace. He muttered a soft  _ ‘sorry’ _ , Baekhyun only shook his head telling him that it’s fine. Minutes later, they are already inside his car. Chanyeol only sits quietly, still in deep thought before Baekhyun broke the silence. 

 

“You deserve to be happy too” The chairman immediately turned to look at the smaller, eyes widen in shock. Baekhyun only gives him an encouraging smile. 

 

“Y-you can read mind too?” He asked out of curiosity because he is pretty sure he never tells Baekhyun anything about himself moreover, his broken engagement. 

 

Baekhyun laughs at that. 

 

“The magazine! It tells me everything about you, silly” 

 

Yeah, of course. Their split up was huge news that every journalist keeps writing their stories for the past two weeks. 

 

The taller almost hit himself on the head for being an idiot. No way anyone can read mind, it doesn't make sense. Wait, this whole situation is ridiculous so it’s not his fault to be illogical.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Chanyeol muttered as he drove his car away from the mall. 

 

Along the way back to his house, Baekhyun was singing a song that Chanyeol recognized as one of the trendiest songs nowadays. Weird, isn’t he supposed to be old? How did he know that song? Not wanting to think too much, Chanyeol concluded that maybe he heard it somewhere when he was still under the curse. 

 

 

 

Without he realized, it’s already a week since Baekhyun appeared in front of him out of nowhere. It’s also been a week since he shares his bed with him, a week since Baekhyun sad attempted to make him cupcake out of gratitude for taking care of him but instead, turn the kitchen into a war scene. They spent the whole evening cleaning the mess that Baekhyun made, Chanyeol banned him from going to the kitchen since then.

 

Chanyeol can’t help but feels nice whenever Baekhyun is with him. They are basically inseparable except when the chairman has to go to the office and he decided not to bring him again because of some nasty gossips going around the company. They said that Baekhyun is his sugar baby and Park Chanyeol is a cheater in his past relationship. Chanyeol honestly doesn’t care at all about the gossips but he can’t risk Baekhyun to get hurt by it. 

 

So, that’s why despite the constant begging and whining from the smaller Chanyeol stay firm on his decision to keep Baekhyun away from the office at least for now. That’s why when every time he comes back from work and found Baekhyun curled up on the couch while hugging Chanyeol’s jacket, he can’t help but feel bad. Baekhyun doesn’t know anyone in this world except him and Baekhyun must have felt lonely being left alone by him. But still, he has to protect Baekhyun. If the stupid rumors released by the media Baekhyun’s life will ruin and Chanyeol won’t allow that happen to him.

 

Baekhyun stirred in his sleep before slowly fluttered his eyes open and greeted Chanyeol with his happy ‘Chanyeollie!’. One thing for sure, he loves Baekhyun smile, it also feels great to know that someone waiting for him in his home. 

 

The smaller also understand him very well,  _ too well _ . he knows when to cheers for him, his favorite foods, his favorite colors, everything about him even though he never tells Baekhyun anything about himself. Baekhyun also tried to make it seem like it just coincidence but Chanyeol is not a fool. Baekhyun is keeping secret from him. 

 

It’s Sunday when Chanyeol brought him to an arcade game, he thought that Baekhyun must have been so bored because he only stays at home for these past few days. The arcade game that they went to is in his neighborhood, which can give them privacy because the place is not too crowded with people. They were playing a lot of games, Chanyeol swears he never thought that he can laugh so hard until today. Baekhyun presence truly brought light in his dull life. 

 

Park Chanyeol set the highest score for drum game machine, it’s not surprising him at all since he used to play it passionately when he was young. Baekhyun, however, is ecstatic by his achievement. 

“You are amazing! I can’t believe you used to cry because of it” Realized that it’s not a piece of information he shares with anyone, Chanyeol snapped his head to looked at Baekhyun. 

 

The smaller gasped out loud, eyes widen in fear as he waits for Chanyeol’s next move. The taller instantly dragged him out of the arcade before pushed him at a secluded corner. Baekhyun whimper by the sudden roughness. 

 

“Tell me, who exactly are you?” Chanyeol asked, voice demanding. 

 

Baekhyun looks conflicted by the question, the taller grabbed him by the shoulder causing him to flinch by the touch. 

 

“Tell me!” He roared, the smaller let out sobs because he never saw Chanyeol getting so mad like this and the fact that he is the one that caused it saddens him. Baekhyun is supposed to make him happy, his only mission is to save him from his grieve. Yet, here they are. 

 

Baekhyun finally making eye contact with Chanyeol. 

 

“Chanyeollie, I’m sorry for lying” Chanyeol breath hitched by the confession. 

 

“I’m not even human to begin with” Baekhyun look at Chanyeol reaction, the taller only stare at him.

 

“Then what are you?” Chanyeol’s voice is cold and stern. 

 

Baekhyun looks downcast. “I-I’m not supposed to tell you” He answered. 

 

Chanyeol chuckled darkly. “You take me as a fool, don’t you?” 

 

“No! It’s not like that!” The smaller retorted back. 

 

“Fine, if you don’t want to talk then settle this by yourself with cops” Chanyeol begin to pull Baekhyun by the arms forcefully. 

 

“I’m your guardian angel!” Baekhyun yelled, eyes red because of unshed tears. 

 

“You think I would believe that!?” Chanyeol is fuming, to think that someone he warmed up so quickly and even took a liking on him is just a mere liar irked him. 

 

“P-Please believe me this time...I know I’m wrong for lying to you, but I had no choice,” Baekhyun said weakly. 

Maybe because he still has a little bit of affection to Baekhyun, Chanyeol allowed him to talk and explain everything. Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun tried to compose himself before he started to tell about his real story. 

 

“I was assigned to be with you as guardian angel since you were born. We used to play together when you were a baby, heaven allowed you to see me because you were pure and innocent, every baby can see their guardian angel actually” Baekhyun smiled a bit by the memories. 

 

“When you were crying because your late grandfather scolded you so much, I want to hug and give comfort to you…. But I can’t. I can only watch from afar” The smaller breathes. 

 

“As a guardian angel, we shouldn’t be too emotionally attached to our human but here I am. Every single day we spent together make me realize that I am in love with you” Baekhyun finally let out his tears but still managed to smile beautifully to the taller. As for Chanyeol, he swore that his knees about to give up anytime soon. 

 

“I always tried so hard to protect you, Chanyeollie. You used to think that no one listened to your prayers every night, that’s why you stop praying but I always listen and look out for you” 

 

Chanyeol remembers he stop praying when he was in high school when he finally realized that he despises this world. 

 

“I was horrified when you tried to kill yourself for the first time, I thought I will lose you forever, I was so scared and that’s when I determine to make you happy” Baekhyun wiped off his tears but it still falls down. 

 

“That day when you want to end your life for the second time, I was stripped off from my position as guardian angel because I broke the rule for trying to mingled with my human fate” Baekhyun still remember his painful memories when his wings were torn away from him. But if it for Chanyeol, he can even die for his sake. 

 

“I thought if I appeared in front of you in the form of strawberry and told you that I was a cursed human, it would make it easier for you to accept me” 

 

“That was a ridiculous idea” Chanyeol said. 

 

“Yeah” Baekhyun agreed. 

 

“You played me” The taller muttered.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head in response. “Just imagine what will your reaction if I suddenly knock on your door and tell that I am your guardian angel? You will send me to asylum” 

 

Chanyeol sighed heavily, he can’t deny that he might do just as what Baekhyun said if the situation is like that. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Chanyeol. I shouldn’t lie to you in the first place” The smaller crestfallen face hurts him. 

 

“I just want you to be happy”

 

Chanyeol finally let himself fall in his knees, he still needs time to digest all this information in his head. 

 

Baekhyun was his guardian angel, always watching him all this time and keep him from trouble. He falls in love with him and willing to do anything for him including giving up being an angel just to save him. No wonder he loves to be in high place because it reminds him when he still has wings and flying freely in the sky. Suddenly, everything makes sense now, the reason why Chanyeol feels comfortable with Baekhyun presence is that Baekhyun is his guardian angel. He always stays by his side ever since he was born.

 

“Then, what are you now?” Chanyeol asked, his voice strained. 

 

Baekhyun takes place beside him, hugging his knees close to his chest. “A human like you,” He said softly. 

 

Park Chanyeol doesn’t know what to believe anymore. 

 

Even though for the next few days their relationship is awkward Chanyeol is glad that Baekhyun doesn’t change his cheerful self. Baekhyun also started to give him personal space, he sleeps in the guest room for the next three days, much to his dismay because Chanyeol already getting used with Baekhyun in his room. 

 

Of course, Chanyeol is angry, he was being deceived but seeing how much effort Baekhyun tried to keep his distance from him make his heart aches. The chairman also started to concentrate more on his works, ignoring Mrs. Gu question about Baekhyun wellbeing. 

 

It was midnight when he came home, he frowned when he saw his house doesn’t have any lights in it as if no one there.

 

_ As if Baekhyun left him.  _

 

Panicked, Chanyeol searched for Baekhyun presence, he was scared that the smaller would leave him alone. Leaving him in his misery without Baekhyun’s warmth guiding him back to life. 

 

The taller sighed in relieved when he saw Baekhyun was sleeping in his bedroom. He stepped closer to the smaller and furrowed his eyebrow when he saw how much Baekhyun sweating with his expression far from looking peaceful. Chanyeol let his hand on top of Baekhyun’s forehead, it’s burning, Baekhyun must have caught flu. Chanyeol immediately went to take a clean towel that already being soaked in water along with some medicine to Baekhyun. The taller took care of Baekhyun for the rest of the night ignoring the fact that he still needs to wake up early to his work, he can take leave anyway. 

Chanyeol feels worse. He can’t even see the symptom because he is too busy with his never-ending works. Baekhyun doesn’t even complain either, maybe he still feels guilty for lying to him. No wonder, his ex-fiancée left him. He is too workaholic even though he hates his works but still doing it out of responsibility to thousands of workers lives working under him. 

 

The next day, Baekhyun was sorry for sleeping on his bed but Chanyeol shushed him and told him to rest for today. Chanyeol will take care of him and nurse him back to health again. When Baekhyun wakes up again, he looks much better than before, the smaller also explained that his body still couldn’t adjust with the earth environment, causing him to fall sick without him knowing. But, Baekhyun assured him that it’s just temporary, he will adapt with the world soon. 

 

One thing for sure, Chanyeol finally realized that he needs Baekhyun with him, he scares to lose him and Chanyeol would do anything to prevent that from happening. 

 

Baekhyun was fully recovered when Chanyeol asked him to watch a movie with him, realizing that he doesn’t spend much time with the smaller before due to his works. Baekhyun agreed almost too immediately when he heard that. They spent the whole evening watching some cliché movie, but it doesn’t matter anyway, because Baekhyun’s presence beside him make everything better. 

 

“Goodnight Chanyeollie” Baekhyun yawn before heading towards his room after movie session together with the taller. 

 

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol called him and he stops his track, looking at Chanyeol with curiosity. 

 

“Sleep in my room tonight” 

 

Almost instantly, Baekhyun face lit up with happiness, he runs towards Chanyeol and crushed him with his embrace. Baekhyun is crying about how sorry he was for lying to him and promise that he will only speak nothing but the truth from now on. Chanyeol only patted his smooth hair and whispered words of consoling to the weeping angel. 

 

A few days later, Jongin finally comes back from his business trip and look at the strawberry-haired boy in front of him. 

 

“Wow, I was away for two weeks and you already found a lover,” Jongin said making Baekhyun blushed by the words, Chanyeol laughs by the statement. 

 

Jongin gaped in surprise when he heard it. It’s been a while since he heard Chanyeol laughing sincerely, all of this happen after the appearance of this mysterious young man. Jongin finally gets it, his friend is already moving on and trying to build a new life right now. 

 

“No, but seriously? Are you guys dating” The tanned man asked. 

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Not really, we just met—Wait, I’m the one that only just met him” 

 

“Uhm, what?” 

 

The chairman chuckled, even if he explained it to his friend, he won’t believe it anyway. “Nothing” 

 

“Anyway, you guys look good together” 

 

“Well, thank you. I thought the same too” Chanyeol swore Baekhyun can’t be any redder than this. 

 

Baekhyun is indeed becoming clingier than before, always demanding to be in touch with the taller physically. Much to his dismay because he doesn’t know until when he can keep himself together without jumping on the innocent angel. Even when he was working, Baekhyun would climb on his lap and make himself comfortable on it before sleeping as the taller would finish whatever works he had. Jongin and Junmyeon would tease him for being too infatuated with the smaller but eventually, it died soon as the view isn’t too foreign for them now. 

 

A month later, Chanyeol decided to work in his home and only going to the company if it’s necessary. This way, he can spend more times with Baekhyun and even have time for himself in which, he didn’t think too much about it before. Junmyeon and the other executives accepted his decision well, fully aware of how much he sacrificed his time and energy to save the company for years 

 

Chanyeol is indeed happier than before. 

 

Baekhyun never questions their relationship status so, when Chanyeol finally has the courage to ask him out a few weeks later the latter only look at confusedly. 

 

“Oh? We are not dating yet?” The smaller answered. 

 

They cuddled for the rest of the night. 

 

  
  


**Epilogue**

 

_ Months later  _

 

It was a bright day; the clouds are floating around the sky as if it’s protecting the lives below it from the heat of the sun. People with beautiful dresses and suits are filling the seats to witness two amazing people vow to live together through thick and thin. When the bride and the groom finally entered the halls, everyone can’t help but compliment the beauties that displayed in front of their eyes. 

 

With two words of  _ “I do”,  _ they finally belong together. The crowds cheering for the newlyweds and everything couldn’t be much beautiful than two soulmates reuniting their souls together. 

 

“That’s how the wedding ceremony held, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispers to the small man beside him. Baekhyun nodded, eyes still fixed on the bride and groom, totally in awe by them. 

 

“Pretty, huh?” Chanyeol said again, Baekhyun could only nod his head. 

 

“You’re much more beautiful” 

 

Finally, Baekhyun looked at him with a bashful expression. Ah, Chanyeol love when he makes this kind of face, actually he loves everything that the smaller did. Yes, he is already smitten by his little angel. 

 

“Stop making me blush!” Baekhyun whined, still can’t get used how cheesy his lover can be. 

 

“Then stop being so cute” Chanyeol pinched his cheeks playfully. 

 

“I’m not!” 

 

“Aww, yes you are” 

 

“For God sake, guys I’m still here” Junmyeon rolled his eyes in annoyance meanwhile, Mrs. Gu is giggling by the public affection that displays in front of her, loving her job too much. 

 

“Stop being jealous” Chanyeol smirked, Junmyeon makes a face like he about to puke soon. 

 

Their casual conversation stopped when the bride is coming at their seat. Chanyeol could see that her face is glowing from the happiness that she felt today. 

 

“You guys are here!” She squealed excitedly. 

 

“We don’t want to miss your big day, Sohye” Junmyeon answered. 

 

“Thank you for coming! I really miss you guys. Oh? Where is Jongin?” She said. 

 

“He fucked up some documents and Chanyeol demand him to fix it” 

 

“I told you to watch your language” Chanyeol hissed to the CEO. 

 

“It’s okay, Chanyeollie I’m used to it now” Baekhyun give Chanyeol a comforting smile but the words only fueled his anger. 

 

“What? Did you guys—”

 

“It wasn’t me!” 

Only by Sohye’s giggled they finally stop their bickering and wait for her next words. 

 

“I’m glad you finally find your happiness,” She said sincerely, then her eyes shifted to Chanyeol and his lover, Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol smile in return. 

 

“You too” 

 

This is goodbye. 

 

 

 

“You are kidding me, you guys never kiss!?” Jongin exclaimed in surprise, Baekhyun only stare at him innocently. 

 

“I thought we need to get married first?” Baekhyun asked both men in front of him. 

 

“No—” 

 

“Don’t corrupt his mind” Chanyeol glared to his friend, Jongin only shrugged in response before continue eating his lunch. 

 

Leaving Chanyeol alone to deal with Baekhyun endless questions. 

  
  


 

 

_ A year later  _

 

“So, when is the wedding?” 

 

“Soon” 

 

Later, South Korea once again shook by the news of Asia’s most eligible bachelor, Park Chanyeol is getting married to his sweetheart in two weeks. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Yes, I’m in love with Park Baekhyun” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
